


A Small Favor

by RhiaDalish



Series: Fenris & Liri: Cat-sitting Adventures [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, DA2, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, Fluff, Kittens, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaDalish/pseuds/RhiaDalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders need to leave Kirkwall for a couple weeks and need someone to watch their kitten. Hawke knows just who to ask. A mostly fluffy short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Favor

"Are you sure about this, love?" Anders watched the energetic calico kitten bat at the feathers on his shoulder. He smiled and then laughed when the kitten attempted to roll on her back and nearly rolled right off. "Do you really think she'll be safe with him?" 

"I'm sure. We'll only be gone a couple weeks. Remember what happened when Isabela nug-sat for Merrill?" Hawke could tell he still wasn't convinced, but Anders knew he didn't really have a choice.  
Anders reached to his shoulder and gently grabbed the black and orange wiggling kitten. She playfully bit his hand and he feigned injury, praising her aggressively cute attack maneuvers. "Ouch! Make sure you bite him a couple times for me, alright?" The kitten mewed and Anders took it as an agreement.  
Hawke couldn't help but smile despite her uneasiness. 

* * *

A couple weeks before, she and Varric had stumbled upon a dirty and very vocal matted ball of fur in an ally as they scouted for mercenaries. When Varric knelt down to examine the kitten, it started to purr so loudly that their cover would've been blown if any mercs were nearby. Calling the night a bust, Hawke scooped up the purring kitten and dipped her gently into a rain barrel. The kitten was very displeased with this betrayal but was soon much cleaner and warmly snuggled into Hawke's robe. 

"There you are! How did the scouting go?" Anders had been waiting by the fireplace, reading over what could only be a new entry to his manifesto. 

"It was a spectacular waste of time, but I believe it was meant to be."

Anders stood, setting his pages on the chair. "What do you mean, love?" He watched as Hawke reached into her robe. This was the moment she had been waiting for. As soon as her hand touched the tiny, warm bundle, the loud purring resumed. Hawke held up the sleepy kitten in one hand, now able to see that it was a calico with beautiful orange and black patches. Anders gasped and held his hands to his mouth to cover his enormous smile. His voice climbed an octave as he snatched the kitten from Hawke and spun away towards the kitchens. 

"Oh my goodness! You are a lovely little princess, aren't you? Look at your adorable little face! Aww you need a bath, little lady..." 

"You're welcome!" Hawke called as Anders disappeared through the doorway. 

* * *

Hawke knocked again. It was unusual when Fenris barred the door to his mansion and she was getting more than a little worried. He had been especially sullen and anti- social lately. Way more than usual. 

"Even insulting me doesn't seem to bring him any joy," Anders pointed out when Hawke expressed her concern for her friend. She shot the mage a sour look, but he was right. Aveline had told her that Fenris wasn't even playing cards with Donnic anymore. 

"Maybe he isn't home?" Hawke said, the concern seeping into her voice. 

"Sebastian said he saw Fenris leaving the Chantry and stumbling into his mansion not an hour ago." 

This is getting worse. Even Sebastian was worried about the elf. This is getting serious. 

"Stand back, Anders." Hawke held out her hand and concentrated. She remembered what the locks looked like on the other side of the door and sent incendiary bursts at each of them. A few loud pops and the door cracked open. 

"Well I don't smell death, I guess that's a good thing – ouch!" Anders wrestled with the mewing bundle in his sleeve. Hawke shot him a look, but he wasn't paying attention. 

She gripped her staff and entered. The atmosphere was stale and it felt like the house had been boarded up for several months. 

"Fenris?" Hawke called, hoping to hear anything from her friend. A grunt, a curse – anything. 

"Ow! You are a feisty little kitty!" Anders was trying to calm the kitten and failing by the looks of the bright red scratches on his hands. 

"Fenris? Are you here?" Hawke started up the stairs, on her guard. "Sorry to bust in like this, but we're all worried about you." 

A creak came from one of the rooms upstairs and Hawke stopped. A moment of silence hung in the air until finally it was broken by a raspy reply. 

"Hawke?" Fenris sounded either drunk or sleepy – or both. 

Hawke let out the breath she was holding and bounded up the rest of the stairs. Without hesitation, she entered into the room where the voice had come. There he was, wine bottle in hand. Fenris looked awful. His white hair was grayish with dirt and debris and his body looked thin. His emerald eyes looked huge in his gaunt face. 

Without thinking, Hawke rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened, dropping the wine bottle. By the smell, Hawke gaged that he hadn't bathed in a while. 

"What are you doing?" Fenris stood up, breaking away from Hawke and nearly stumbling over a footstool.  
"I'm sorry, Fenris... I'm trying to figure out what's going on with you. We're worried sick." 

Fenris was still trying to regain his balance, finally sitting on the footstool that nearly toppled him.  
"Did you bring your apostate?" He spat the final word, looking down at his filthy hands. 

"Yes, she did," Anders said as he crossed into the room. Hawke pressed her lips together, wishing that Anders had just stayed on the stairway until she called for him. 

"Fenris, please," Hawke tentatively reached a hand out to touch his lyrium-marked hands. He didn't pull away to Hawke's surprise. "We need you to do us a favor." 

"What?" Fenris's confused face shown in the firelight and he pulled his hand away. She had expected him to be puzzled at her request, but she had not foreseen he might be hurt by it. Now it seemed obvious. If she had been having a bad time and her friends came over with the guise of cheering her up only the ask a favor – she would definitely have to kick herself later. 

"We need you to watch our kitten," Anders unceremoniously plopped the kitten onto Fenris's leg. The orange and black fluff started to purr loudly as it scratched at the elf's armor. 

"Are you serious?" Fenris scooped up the cat, a little roughly. The kitten squeaked and stopped purring. Hawke frowned and heard Anders make a small noise of distress from behind her. Fenris took notice and loosened his grip on the squirming kitten, putting her on the floor. 

"Yes, we are serious," Hawke reached over to rub the kitten's tiny head. The loud purring resumed. 

"Why." 

"Because we have to leave Kirkwall for a couple weeks and she's too little to take with us," Anders's voice was still a bit strained. 

"Why me?" 

"Bodahn and Sandal are in Orlais, Aveline is too busy, Sebastian is allergic, Merrill would lose her --" 

"Stop it, Hawke. What is this all about?" 

Hawke sighed. She knew he was going to be difficult – hell, he was always difficult – but this time there was a real chance to break her friend out of his malaise. 

"Fenris, you're a dear friend and I trust you completely," Fenris met Hawke's eyes and she could see that her words were much needed. "Anders and I have grown very attached to this little lady and we don't want to leave her with just anyone. Also..." Hawke paused, thought about it, then decided to continue, "...I thought you could use a little company." 

Fenris stared at her, his expression mostly blank. His brows knitted together and his lips parted, but he stopped to look at the kitten who had stopped bounding about and had curled up on his leg in a warm, purring ball. 

"I think she likes you," Hawke said gently, trying not to smile too much. Fenris stared at the kitten, his face relaxing and his posture loosening slightly. He slid off his severe-looking gauntlets and set them down on the floor on either side of the footstool. His fingers gently touched the fluff curled up on his leg and the purring magnified. 

Hawke nearly burst into laughter from relief. Anders placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  
"What do you call it?" Fenris asked, still stroking the little orange and black head. 

"We haven't decided on a name yet," Anders said with a smirk, "I wanted to call her Princess Patches, but Hawke said it was a stupid name." 

"It is stupid," Fenris said in a tone way to serious for the subject matter. Hawke covered her mouth to hide her quiet snort of laughter. 

"Well if you can do better, then go right ahead," Anders retorted, more than a little indignant.  
Hawke couldn't hold it anymore and laughed. 

* * *

"How was the journey? Anything interesting happen besides the normal crazy shit?" Varric patted Hawke on the arm, his eyes crinkled with the joy of seeing his friends back safe. 

"Merrill ate some mushrooms that she swore were edible but they made her see purple nugs everywhere," Anders said with a chuckle. "I kept trying to cure her of the toxin, but it was just SO funny." 

Varric laughed along with him and Hawke as they walked the docks. 

"So, have you been to see him?" Hawke asked after the tales were told. 

"Broody? Yeah, I went and played cards with him and Donnic yesterday." 

"He's playing cards again?" Hawke couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. 

"Well, it was a bit of a challenge with Liri pouncing on the cards and scattering them every five seconds." 

Hawke guffawed, slapping her leg to the confusion of Varric and Anders. 

"I knew he had read that book!" Hawke made a mock grumpy expression, "Too much romance, not enough killing people," Hawke grumbled in her best Fenris impression. 

* * *

Hawke was surprised to see the upstairs shutters opened on the mansion. The threadbare curtains were pulled back too. Anders stopped and followed her gaze, not quite sure what she was looking at. 

"Is he... letting sunlight into his house?" Hawke was asking seriously, but was only answered with a chuckle from Varric as he knocked on the door. 

"The door still barred?" Anders inquired, hoping that Hawke's initial observation wasn't misunderstood. 

"Yes, but only because Liri likes to try and make a dash for the great outdoors. We spent three hours looking for her one night. Found her curled up with a guard near the market – oh I probably shouldn't tell you stuff like that." 

Anders had crossed his arms over his chest and was about to push the issue when the door opened. 

"Hawke!" Fenris grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, motioning for Anders and Varric to slip in quickly. "I apologize, Hawke but the cat likes to charge the door." 

"Oh you mean Liri?" Hawke gave Fenris a sly smile of knowing and to her utter shock he returned the smirk. 

"So," Anders came around from behind them, his arms still crossed, "the cat still lives then?" 

"Yes," Fenris's smirk turned into the normal scowl he reserved for Anders. Hawke couldn't help but reach out and fix a tendril of Fenris's snowy white hair. She had not seen it this clean and white in ages. 

"Well, can we see her?" Anders was glaring at Hawke now after her little gesture of affection towards the elf.  
"Fine," Fenris grumbled, leading his three guests up the stairs. 

"Maker's breath, Fenris. Did you decide to make up for years of skipping spring cleaning?" Hawke was wondering if she was in the right place; the mansion was the cleanest she had ever seen it. 

"Liri kept hiding under the rubble and getting stuck. Not to mention dirty... she's really not fond of baths... so I cleaned up a bit." 

Hawke saw Anders open his mouth to make a snide remark, but she placed a hand on his arm to tell him to keep it to himself. 

Fenris lead them into the library at the top of the stairs. With the windows open and the sunlight streaming in, Hawke noticed the intricate wallpaper behind the shelves that were starting to overflow with the elf's book collection. 

In the window sill, Liri stood up and stretched, her black and orange toes fanning out. Fenris smiled and rubbed his index and middle finger together, making a quiet noise that drew the kitten's attention. She chirped and leapt onto the back of a nearby chair, then up onto the elf's shoulder. She nestled her head against his pointy ear, causing him to laugh from the tickle. 

"Well, I see that you two get along. Too bad it's time to go home," Anders took a step towards Fenris and the cat. Hawke watched as a wash of emotion crossed the elf's face. Sadness, fear, anger, and finally readiness to fight. She wanted to slap the mage; sometimes he took things a little too far. 

"Actually, Anders, I think we might have to leave her here a few more days." 

Anders turned to look at her and was pierced by her glare. "Oh, yes. I forgot," he winced at her, letting her know he deserved those daggers. 

Hawke turned back to Fenris who was now holding the kitten in the crook of his arm. "There's been a bit of a rat problem at home and Bodahn put out rat poison. We don't want Liri to accidentally get into any of it." 

"I see," Fenris said, the hopeful note in his voice making Hawke's mouth twitch at the corners. 

"Nasty shit too," Varric wrinkled his nose, picking up on the act. "It might be a good idea to keep little Liri away from the estate for a couple weeks just to make sure all the poison is gone." 

"I guess that's a good idea," Anders agreed begrudgingly. 

"So how about it, Fenris? Could you keep an eye on Liri for a little while longer?" Hawke's eyes were twinkling. 

Fenris looked down at the kitten who was starting to look more like a cat. Her kitten blue eyes had turned a shade of green very close to the elf's gazing down at her. She blinked her eyes slowly at Fenris and purred louder. 

"I suppose I could." 

* * *

"So you're really not going to burst in and steal your kitty back?" Hawke teased as she brushed out her hair, watching Anders as he changed into his nightclothes. 

"Of course not," Anders smiled fondly. "Did you see the way his face lit up when Liri jumped on his shoulders? I mean, I kinda hate the guy and even I wouldn't take that from him." 

"You don't hate him," Hawke said, exasperated. 

"Alright, alright. Strongly dislike? Mildly detest?" Anders sat on the bed beside Hawke only to be punched in the arm.  
"Really, why did you do that for him?" 

"Because he's your friend and you were worried about him," Anders's eyes flinched away momentarily.  
"Anders," Hawke placed a hand on his face. He sighed. 

"Things with Justice have been especially hard lately. I didn't want... I was worried I might hurt her." 

"Anders why would Justice hurt a kitten? Or is throwing up on the carpet a crime now?" 

"I don't know, love," Anders smiled sadly. "Justice...he's been... unpredictable... I..." 

Hawke could see that he didn't want to talk about it and she felt as if she had ruined their mood of triumph. She ran a hand through the mage's strawberry blond hair and pulled him close. Anders let out a heavy breath and brought his arms up around her, holding her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am thinking about making a few short stories about Fenris and Liri during his cat-sitting weeks. Would that be something someone would enjoy?
> 
> I've posted a new story that begins the telling of what happened over those two weeks with the kitten!


End file.
